


Suéteres & Veranos

by HeyRyden (Pily_chii)



Series: Ryden en Español [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bisexual Brendon Urie, Cigarettes, Español | Spanish, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, Todos son gays
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pily_chii/pseuds/HeyRyden
Summary: AU Ryden. Ryan tiene una casa de verano, y el único día que abandona su lugar de aislamiento, conoce a un joven igual de perdido que él. Basado en la canción "Sweater Weather" de The Neighbourhood.





	Suéteres & Veranos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene fácil tres años, y sólo estoy pasándola desde Wattpad. Fue el primer fanfic ryden que escribí y no me arrepiento de nada. Recomiendo escuchar Sweater Weather mientras se lee. Los personajes puede que estén ooc, pero me gusta como está.  
> Si quieren buscar la publicación original, aparenzco en Wattpad como "Pily-chii"

Nunca me he considerado un fanático de las playas, de los climas cálidos, ni de los suéteres. Se podría decir que huyo de estos elementos, como si se trataran de un imán inverso que me obliga a alejarme lo más que pueda de ellos.

El cigarrillo que sostengo con mis dedos se está consumiendo por el viento caliente que me consume, derrite hasta mis huesos. Su cuerpo se mantiene inerte, sin molestarse en moverse, como si dormir fuera más importante que existir a mi lado. Pero siempre fue así, y así seguirá siendo. Es la verdad de un loco perdido en esta pseudo realidad a la que la mayoría de las personas llama amor.

Siempre ha de ser de esta forma, mis manos enredándose entre los agujeros de su suéter viejo y arrugado; ahora de un azul apagado, antes de un azul eléctrico.

Estoy perdido, o eso se podría decir. No lo sé.

(Sus palabras en mi boca, mi mano en los agujeros de su suéter, un todo incomprensible e incompleto).

Me divierte el verbo "suponer". ¿Qué suponemos? ¿Suponer es una acción consciente o inconsciente? ¿Subjetiva u objetiva? Si es subjetiva, entonces, ¿por qué aceptamos las palabras de las personas cuando la mayoría somos suposiciones?

Ya me fui de tema, dejé que mi mente ignorara el presente, y ahora no sé cómo contar esta historia. Supongo (¡jah!) que debería empezar desde el primer día.

Jueves tres de agosto de 2006; fecha en la que me digné a abandonar mi casa de verano en la que pasé la mayoría de los meses del verano, simplemente para buscar algo. Algo que no sabía que necesitaba, que mi alma ansiaba.

Lo primero que noté de él, es que el color de sus ojos se parece al sol cuando apenas está vivo, cuando es consumido por el horizonte, ese momento entre la calma y la tragedia, con un naranja empapándonos el alma.

Luego fui consciente de su actitud, el cómo aparentaba ser un chico mucho más alto y maduro de lo que realmente es. Sus imperfecciones le hacen más maduro de lo que se cree.

La arena se enrieda en sus pies, en sus manos, en su cabello, en su alma; haciendo que sólo pueda dar pasos inciertos, dudosos, sin un destino.

Creo que por esa misma razón me atrajo. Los dos estábamos tan perdidos para poder admirar el camino iluminado que el destino intentaba brindarnos.

Recuerdo que elevó la mirada del suelo, de sus pies, y me miró. Atravesó mi ropa, mis barreras, mi piel, casi sin darse cuenta. Como quien no quiere la cosa.

Preguntó mi nombre, yo pregunté el suyo.

Horas más tarde, aquella combinación de letras había sido olvidada entre las camisetas en el suelo, un bóxer en el borde de una silla, y nuestros gemidos desarmados. Desarmando el ambiente, desarmándonos por completo.

 _La persona que fuiste esa mañana aún no logro reconocerla_. El Brendon de aquellos días cargaba con demasiado pasado, demasiados errores que ya te he perdonado de antemano.

Esa mañana, dejó de ser un extraño para ocupar un lugar en mi hogar, en mis sentimientos. Esa mañana, decidió irse por el miedo al rechazo, por el miedo a enamorarse.

Volvió a mí, un verano más tarde, misma fecha, diferente día de semana. Sus ojos seguían del mismo color, pero su mirada era distinta. Más ligera, como una pluma que desea que se la lleve el viento.

Sé que le entregó todo a ella ese invierno, y que no pudo soportar quién era. Sé que aún carga culpa de eso, de lo que causó su error; pero yo, egoístamente, lo agradezco. Volvió a mí después de un año gracias a ese hecho. Se aferró a mí sin decir su nombre, sin decir ningún nombre, sin nombrarnos. Éramos dos sombras en el medio de la oscuridad.

Entonces, dijo tres palabras pequeñas, minúsculas, que se volvieron mi filosofía de vida.

" **Tengamos una aventura** ".

(Su mano acomodándose en la mía, mi cabello enganchándose en su ropa desgastada; un todo incomprendido por muchos, completo para mí)

En esos últimos días de verano, dejamos que nos guiara el viento frío que venía del sur, las olas que nos empapaban el alma de sentimientos no deseados, y las sonrisas que poco a poco comenzamos a compartir.

Se podría considerar extraño decir esto, pero no creo en el amor. Pienso que es estúpido creer en algo que pensamos que debería ser o no ser de una forma. _Más que todo, cuando comencé a amarlo sin pensar_.

Sigo observándolo dormir a mi lado, desnudo, radiante, mientras el cigarrillo ya hace tiempo ha sido desperdiciado. Es hermoso, con cada uno de sus lunares formando constelaciones desconocidas para mí, las cuales vuelvo a conocer y reconocer cada noche, cuando baja el sol y sólo somos nosotros, piel contra piel, mi alma desnuda frente a la suya.

 

*  *  *

 

—Ryan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — me pregunta mientras caminamos bajos las calles de California, un café en su mano derecha

—Mmh— le asiento con una sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de mis labios. Él logra eso en mí, me hace sentir felicidad, me hace querer sonreír estúpidamente.

—Usas demasiado mi suéter, ¿no quieres que te lo regale? — responde mientras señala con los ojos la prenda que estoy usando.

—Nah. Perdería la gracia de usar tu ropa— le sonrío abiertamente. —Además, hace demasiado frío para nosotros dos; y me gusta guardar nuestras manos en los agujeros de tu suéter.

Brendon me sonríe nuevamente, y se pone de puntillas para poder besarme, para poder dejar un poco de su sabor en mis labios, un poco de su amor en mi cuerpo.

Quiero que esto dure por siempre; un amor, dos bocas, un amor, una casa compartida, cuerpos que son dos pero son uno. Sentimientos que no tienen la necesidad de ser expresados oralmente, palabras que inútilmente intentan expresar lo que compartimos.

Nunca serán suficientes las palabras, o las diferentes versiones de nuestra historia, que en realidad es una sola pero vivida desde dos puntos subjetivos diferentes.

Pero, por lo menos, ahora no supongo que le amo. _Sé_ que lo amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, sólo las palabras escritas. No intento ganar dinero ni nada con esto, sólamente hacer sufrir a las demás personas (¡jah!). But seriously, no me pertenece.
> 
> Dedicatoria: Para mi querida amiga Gre, que me ayudó a buscar determinación en donde no tenía para terminar otra de mis historias, y, además, de poder hablar de cosas personales y el trasero de Brendon en una sola conversación. #HappyBirthday


End file.
